Mobile terminals such as smart phones and tablets are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a short messaging service (SMS), a multimedia message service (MMS), e-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
However, the proliferation of smart phones and tablets is also attracting hackers. Hackers have demonstrated the ability to remotely access smart phones and tablets. Malicious entry onto the platform can be gained in a variety of ways, including app updates. There is possibility that interactive processes in use when the user is not actively using the phone could be the result of malicious, unintended, or unauthorized action.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for blocking unintended or malicious use of the device when the user is not present.